


24. The Board - Application Approved (citadel_luke)

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	24. The Board - Application Approved (citadel_luke)

**The Board - Application Approved (citadel_luke)**

**backdated to late November**

Dear Mr. Evans,

Please be advised that your membership has been approved.

If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me at xx-xxx-xxxx.

Sincerely

M. Garneau  
for the Board  



End file.
